This invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a counter circuit used therein.
Some of image pickup apparatuses such as video cameras use a solid-state image sensor composed of photodiodes and charge-coupled devices (referred to as CCDs hereafter). A driver for such a solid-state image sensor greatly affects the performance of the image pickup apparatus. As will be explained later, a prior art driver and a background driver have some problems.